Gafas
by lance215
Summary: Cuando las llamas de Tsuna empiezan a actuar extraño Reborn encuentra la solucion perfecta para todos, perfecta siempre que cierto prefecto decita tomar cartas en el asunto. Mientras Yamamoto se ha ido acercando mas de lo normal al decimo vongola, quien sabe con que motivos ocultos


Hola a todos! Espero que os guste este fic! Prometo intentar actualizar en cuanto pueda pero con los estudios y todo siempre es difícil. Aun asi hare mi mayor esfuerzo

Espero que os guste y que comentéis porque siemrpe me alegra el dia ¡

KISSES!

KHR no me pertenece lamentablemente porque irie y spanner serian mios, miiios!

Habian pasado un par de meses desde que volvieron del futuro junto a sus cajas, todos habian vuelto a su rutina, lambo e i-pin se dedicaban a lugar en casa con nana, Ryohei volvió a su habitual entrenamiento extremo en el club de boxeo, Yamamoto igual, al beisbol con su eterna sonrisa, Mukuro y Chrome tras haber liberado al primero de Vindice gracias a Tsuna y que este le jurase lealtad al castaño, habían vuelto a Kokuyo land con Ken y Chikusa, Gokudera por su lado como autoimpuesta mano derecha se esforzaba por ser perfecto en su trabajo(que solo el sabia en que consistía) y por ultimo Hibari se había dedicado a restaurar el orden en Nanimori a base de palizas. Todo había transcurrido con calma y normalidad para la familia Vongola excepto para cierto castaño que desde hacia unos días se había sentido mal

Era una mañana de jueves y un joven, pequeño y adorable castaño se removía en su cama molesto por los rayos de sol que se filtraban por las cortinas, eso sumado a su creciente dolor de cabeza solo hacían que tuviese un muy mal despertar

-despierta Tsuna-el bebe se había subido a su cama mientras veía al menor desperezarse cual gato. Desde que volvieron del futuro habia dejado de llamarle dame-tsuna pues reconocia que el chico se había esforzado lo suficiente como para que le llamase por su nombre

-voy-el casaño poco a poco se sento en la cama para ver ligeramente borroso al arcobaleno frenet a el, frunciendo con ello el ceño

El bebe solo se bajo y fue a desayunar, desde hacia unos días había notado a su alumno diferente, y tenia una ligera sospecha de que era, asi que esa mañana iba a llamar a Vongola para pedir lo que necesitaba

Tsuna se levanto, se fue a vestir, desde hacia una semana o asi, su vista se tornaba borrosa y su intuición le decía que tenia algo que ver con alas llamas de ultima voluntad, tal vez Reborn supiese algo y que hacer, bajo a desayunar pero cuando entro a la cocina no encontró al bebe por ningún lado

-decimo!, una vez acabo de comer oyo la voz de Gokudera , asi que salió para ver a sus amigos en la calle-buenos días decimo-hizo su habitual reverencia

-yo Tsuna-sonrio el moreno

-hola chicos-dijo algo desganado y comenzaron caminar

-te encuentras bien Tsuna?-comento el moreno tras ver fruncir al mas bajo varias veces

-decimo, esta palido, ha comido bien?, duerme correctamente?, le llevo a urgencias?!-el peliblanco comenzó con su neura

Tranquilos , solo me duele un poco "mejor dicho, como el demino" la cabeza, no es nada

-decimo-el peliblanco comenzó a llorar-su dedicación a los estudios me conmueve, es digno del futuro líder de la familia-le brillaron los ojos mientras el castaño le veía con una gotita

Iban caminando hacia la escuela, charlando los dos mas altos mientras Tsuna miraba al suelo mientras veía algo borroso, como todas las mañanas, y justo iba a darse contra algo cuando el brazo de Yamamoto le rodeo el cuello acercándolo a su pecho

-cuidado Tsuna, casi te das con la farola-le sonrio al menor

-a…lo siento-se sonrojo por su torpeza más que por la cercanía

-tu! Como te atreves a tocar asi al decimo!-decia algo rojo el peliblanco-estupido beisbolista suelta al decimo!

-celoso?-le miro el mas alto con una sonrisa picara y se veía divertido, al ver que el albino retrocedía

-claro que no imbécil!-Yamamoto rio y soltó a Tsuna para retomar la marcha, al llegar a las puertas de la escuela apenas acababan de entrar son la campana

-que hacen aquí-los 3 se giraron para ver al prefecto mirándoles con su afilada mirada-como se atreven a saltarse sus clases, los morderé hasta la muete- saco sus tonfas haciendo al castaño estremecerse ligeramente y que Yamamoto lo mirase divertido y Gokudera fuese a sacar sus dinamitas mientras contestaba

-venga, venga Hibari, ya nos íbamos a clase-Yamamoto cogió al peliblanco del brazo y al castaño le rodeo por los hombros con el brazo para luego arrastrarlos al interior bajo la molesta mirada de prefecto, enfadado por la cercanía de esos dos, frunció el ceño y se fue a la sala del comité disciplinario

Habian pasado las clases de la mañana y ya habían comido, se dirigían a sus clases aunque faltasen aun 10 minutos para ellas, el castaño se sentia horrible, la cabeza le iba a estallar, y cada vez se encontraba mas mareado por culpa de la vista. Gokudera y Yamamoto peleaban, bueno Gokudera gritaba mientras el otro sonreia

-venga, venga Hayato-enfatizo el nombre del otro haciendole sonrojar, lo que hizo que el peliblanco lo ocultase gritando

-como te atreves a llamarme asi! Solo el decimo tiene ese derecho!

Tsuna había decidido ignorarlos pues suficiente tenia con lo suyo, por suerte lo de su vista había mejorado algo y ya no veia tan borroso, aunque seguia medio ido, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que al girar la equina otra persona venia con su habitual paso tranquilo

Habian pasado las clases y ahora estaba en su ronda de la comida, tambien iba a asustar a cierto hervivoro pues siempre le levantaba el animo verlo asustado, o eso creia. Iba a girar la esquina cuando sintio una masa, no muy grande chocar contra el y en un acto reflejo, salido solo dios sabe de donde, evito que el castaño, un color que le sonaba bastante, cayese al suelo

-lo siento!-miro hacia abajo para ver al hervivoro que ocupaba su mente sin ningun motivo, a demas de que no parecia haber notado contra quien había chocado, asi que decidio esperar a ver su reacción

-lo siento!-se disculpo en cuanto sintio que alguien le sujetaba, unos brazos fuertes y tambien pudo percibir un olor familiar- levanto al cabeza lentamente para encontrar a la persona que menos esperaba, Hibari estaba frente a el, sus caras habian quedado a apenas 10 centimetros, y aun rodeaba al menor con sus brazos y este podia percibir una apensa visible sonrisa divertida por la situación. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que la nube pensó que haría el castaño( que se pondría a chhillar y se separaría asustado) el menor simplemente se le quedo mirando mientras veia como los colores se iban subiendo a sus mejillas hasta quedar totalmente rojas, sin embargo no se separaron, simplemente se quedaron mirándose sin hacer movimiento alguno. El moreno sin mebargo sintió un impulso y fue acercándose lentamente al rostro del decimo Vongola, sus labios apenas se separaban un centímetro cuando..

-Decimo!- el grito del peliblanco hizo que el castaño despertase de su ensoñación y aun totalmente rojo se separase bruscamente del moreno, sin embargo aquel movimiento brusco, junto a sus dolor de cabeza, el mareo que tenia, y sus piernas que se sentían como gelatina hicieron que apenas un par de pasos hacia atrás cayese de rodillaspreocupando a los tres presentes-decimo! Se encuentra bien?- Gokudera se agach junto al castaño- tu! Que le hiciste al decimo! Como te hayas atrevido a hacer algo te vas a enterar!- comenzó a incorporarse con dinamita en su mano cuando sintió un pequeño tiron de su camisa

-tranquio Gokudera, solo me maree un poco, Hibari solo me ayudo a no caerme- le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su impulsivo guardian cuando sintió que alguien lo cargaba(no pregunteis como pero lo carga a caballito)- yamamoto!

-tu! Beisbolista inútil! Como et atreves a llevar asi al decimo! Solo yo tengo derecho como mano derecha!- se quejo el peliblanco frunciéndole el ceño al moreno mas alto

-ya, ya, será mejor que vayas a la enfermería Tsuna- dijo Yamamoto mirando al peliblancocon una sonrisa- lo siento hibario pero creo que llegaremos tarde a clase- el mas alto comenzó la marcha hacia la enfermería siendo seguido por el guardian de la tormenta y por la nube que desde que el mas alto cargo al castaño no habia podido sacar de su cabeza las ganas de golpearle

-y tu por que nos sigues?!-señalo el peliblanco al presidente de disciplina

-en cuanto dejéis al hervivoro en la enfermería – justo en ese momento llegaron al lugar mencionado- os marchareis a clases u os morderé hasta la muerte

-no pienso dejar solo al decimo!- saco sus dinamitas y el otro sus tonfas justo para atacar, pero fueron interrummpidos por Tsuna que acababa de salir de una especie de trance por ser cargado por el moreno y depositado en la cama

-tranquilo Gokudera- sonrio conciliador- no hace falta que os quedéis, ya os dije que es solo un mareo, no es nada

-vamos Hayato- Yamamoto cogió al chico del brazo- vendremos cuando acaben las clases- miro a Hibari, le sonrio y se llevo a rastras a su compañeroque soltaba toda clase de improperios contra su amigo. En cuanto se cerro la puerta el castaño cayo de espaldas sobre la cama donde Yamamoto lo edjo, el dolor de cabeza habai vuelto aun mas fuerte.

La enfermería estuvo en silencio por unos minutos, el castaño, que tenia os ojos cerrados sintió una mano ponerse en su frente, abriendo los ojos de golpe para encontrar a Hibari de pie, por el lado contrario donde colgaban sus pies, le miraba con insistencia mientras su mano seguisa posada con cuidado en su frente

-hibari?..- no sabi cuando habia dejado de añadir el honorifico… pero tampoco sabia desde cuando se habia empezado a sentir atraído por este, aun asi no se iba a quejar de la situación en que estaba en ese instante

-tienes fiebre hervivoro- dijo con la voz monótona pero sin dejar de mirarlo insistentemente.


End file.
